


Secrets untold

by Ultimatekarmasimp



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, More characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatekarmasimp/pseuds/Ultimatekarmasimp
Summary: tells the chronological story of Assassination classroom with my oc Rini also added a backstory and added things here and there but it won't change the main storyline. Changed some things to add Rin changes the story a bit but the main events are similar.
Relationships: karma/oc





	Secrets untold

Rin sighed as she picked up her phone a dialed a number she had never thought she would dial again. It began to ring but was quickly answered.  
"Hello," the voice said it was cocky but calm and in control. It reminded Rin of her own voice, she would use it to crawl under people's skin and terrify them just like him, the guy on the phone.  
"It been a while hasn't it," Rin answered using the same confident manner as him.  
"2 years I believe."  
"I see you haven't changed... Karma Abkabane."  
"Neither have you Rin." Most people would cower in fear at ever the mention of those names. The two violent sadists would strike fear into people's hearts, they were the wicked who would cause mischief for no reason other than to satisfy their devilish desires.  
"How is E class, any successes in killing Ksensie?"  
Rin heard a gasp and then a chuckle.  
"They finally get rid of you then."  
"yep."  
"So I guessed Karasuma briefed you then, any ideas?"  
"Of cause but I'll need help from you and our classmates."  
"What time."  
"Park in ten."  
"Fine see you then."  
"Bye"  
She hung up, she was always on guard around Karma, he was trying to trip her up, make her lose her composer but she could hardly complain. It was a nice challenge. She remembered back to her first year at Kunugigaoka, how Karma had tried to scare her but after it failed they became best friends. They would help the students who were being bullied by the upperclassman and all the times they had gotten in trouble. Then one day Karma had done something terrible behind her back and got himself suspended and sent to E class. After that, Karma avoided Rin and they lost contact. She continued messing around but it wasn't fun without karma. Finally, she had done enough to go to E class, and then she was told the secret that the class held. She couldn't help being excited the chance to kill a teacher was something she didn't want to pass up, she had been wronged by so many and now she could have some revenge. Plus seeing Karma was an added bonus. Ten o'clock arrived so quickly Rin had almost forgotten about it. She ran other to the park and got ready to meet the assassination classroom. She decided to make camp in a tree. Soon everyone had shown up and were looking confused, it looked like Rin hadn't shown up. She decided it was time to make her entrance and dropped out of the tree. To say she was meet with surprise would be an understatement, it was the exact reaction she wanted. The only person she didn't surprise was the redhead at the back of the group, Karma. "yo," Rin said her long black hear was tied in a ponytail with the left side shaved she wore a black jumper and green ripped jeans. Karma stepped forward, "Everyone meet our newest Assasin Rin." "welcome." the class said in unison, then a small boy piped up. Rin recognized him as Nagisa an old friend of Karmas. "so why did you want to meet us here Rin?" his voice was filled with dread as he realized Rin was going to drag the class into one of her schemes. "Well, I have a plan to assassinate the octopus of cause." "go on," "well after being briefed I asked a small favor of Mr Karasuma. To keep my arrival a secret to Korosensie. This will intern give me the element of surprise to get the drop on him. Now of cause I know about his speed and incredible sense of smell and I can fix both of those first I can imagen he can pick up all your sents and could tell if a new one appeared suddenly so I will have to mask that with one of your sents if you don't mind secondly I need to get you to try and old trick one of the first attempts you tried the fakeout you all ran up to him with knifed behind your backs, right. Well if you tried that again but this time you surrounded him forcing him to jump up to where ill be waiting in the trees and I'll shoot him. All I need is for one of you to lend me your clothes for the day any volunteers." No one said a word they didn't want to lend a stranger some clothes. "Fine, then Karma I guess you are the unlucky guy because I have known you for the longest so it's the only fair." He began to protest but by the faces of the others, they had desired on Karma. "Ok great Karma I will swing by your place tomorrow morning and walk to school with you I'll stay away until lunch, that's when we will put my plan into action. Any questions?" No one said a word but they were beaming from ear to ear, so it looked like they were all in agreement. It was about 10:30 when the group finally disbanded and Rin went home excited for tomorrow.

The next day arrived and Rin walked the oh-so-familiar route to Karmas house. She hadn't been to his house for 2 years but she walked the route as if she had never stopped. She knocked on Karma's door already on guard for whatever he may try to pull on her. The door opened.  
"Yo." said the malevolent redhead.  
"Hi," Rin replied."You got the clothes."  
"yep, the ones I wore to school yesterday in fact."  
"Good, where can I change?" Karma blushed,  
"umm you can come inside I guess."  
"Thanks."  
"You can come up into my room, I'll wait outside while you change."  
"Ok."  
Rin went up into Karma's room and got changed. The clothes fitted really well. As Rin went out of Karma's room she saw him waiting outside leaning against the wall. He looked up and saw Rin in his clothes  
"Looks good." He said pretty nonchalantly.  
"Thanks," Rin said as she blushed a little. She cursed under her breath he had caught her out but thankfully he didn't seem to notice. "Right let's go." She turned to leave and Karma followed. Soon they arrived at the main campus, "Bye."  
"Aren't you coming up to the old campus?" He asked  
"No, it would be pretty weird if he smelt you in two places at once. I'll see you at lunch ok."  
"Try not to miss me too much ok"  
"In your dreams." With that, he walked off and Rin set off to go hide somewhere as to not get caught by any teachers.

Well, nothing really has changed about him, Rin thought to herself.

She decided the best course of action would be to hide in the bathroom, that way no one would find her. 11:30 time to walk up the mountain to the old campus and hope class 3-e fulfills their part of the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic so pls be gentle. I'm still getting the hang of this.


End file.
